


Youth

by ThatSinga



Series: Shaundi Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Swearing, Youthful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Shaundi is packing her things for the Saints' return to Stilwater
Series: Shaundi Appreciation Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601281
Kudos: 10





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's Shaundi Appreciation Week, I probably won't do something for each day so I wanted to at least do something for it.
> 
> You can find out more about SAW here: https://megafreeman.tumblr.com/post/189797437962

Time to move.

Shaundi hadn't brought much with her to Steelport, she didn't really have time to pack. All she had on her person were her clothes, phone and wallet when they fell out of that cargo plane, plummeting towards the bright lights of Steelport. From way up there, even the city's massive skyscrapers had looked small, it was a pretty sight from above, one she couldn't appreciate since her thoughts had been elsewhere at that moment. On the ground it was a different story however.

The place was filthy, and that was being polite, hookers and bums on every corner, piss and other substances on the sidewalks, overflowing garbage bins and litter everywhere.  
Just walking down the road probably gave you multiple STDs. She hated the place, she hated its people, the only reason she even stayed here this long was to take out Loren and his Morningstar, but once Killbane messed up Johnny's funeral, she wouldn't rest until that whole fucking Syndicate was nothing but a memory. But did they really achieve that? That punk kid got to run away, that Morningstar whore was now supposed to be one of them and the masked fuck managed to escape when the Boss had to save her instead. Hopefully they could track him down and end his miserable life sooner rather than later.

Steelport was under the Saints' control and the Syndicate was no more, that was enough for the Boss to announce their departure and return to Stilwater, which Shaundi was glad to hear, she wouldn't miss this shitstain on the map, the Boss would leave the businesses in charge of their new lieutenants here while the main crew returned home.

During their time in Steelport, Shaundi had put her show on hold, and honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to return to it, she liked the fame and money that came with it, but during the show's hiatus she had time to reflect on it and came to the conclusion how uncomfortable she was filming it. She just wanted to go back to how things were when they were a little younger, not a care in the world and with Johnny still there with them, but she knew that wasn't gonna happen, those times were over.

She was almost done packing her suitcase when she remembered something, "Mr. Huggington, you're coming too," she said to the teddy bear sitting on her bed. She had him, along with other minor things, shipped to Steelport inside an enclosed box that had been sitting under her bed back in Stilwater. It was a secret that she had him, she couldn't afford anyone to find out she still had a teddy bear, a named one at that. She's had him since she was little, so he was a tad worn, the material wasn't as soft as it was originally, the color was faded, he had to be patched up a couple of times when a seam tore open and his left eye had to be replaced once, but he was still her oldest friend.

She held the bear in her hands and just looked at him for a while and before she knew it, her eyes began to water.

Mr. Huggington had been with her throughout a huge chunk of her childhood and was there whenever her parents had been at work or when her older siblings were too busy and had no time to play, so she played with him and told him her worries and secrets, even when she grew older she still kept him around for comfort, she was too attached to the bear to just throw it away or leave it behind.

A tear made its way down her cheek.

For the longest time he had been her best and only friend, as childish as that sounded. Ever since she had joined the Saints she didn't have to rely on him as much, she finally found friends in the gang, but whenever they lost a friend and especially when Johnny was killed, she needed Mr. Huggington more than ever, just holding him and telling him all the things she wouldn't tell the other Saints, how she felt and how she blamed herself for what had happened.

Over the last few years Shaundi's shed off more and more of her youthful self, she wanted to properly grow up and mature in order to be seen as more than just a druggie or 'hippie chick' who needed babysitting. She went clean, stopped playing hacky sack as often, hardly any visits to the arcade to play skee ball anymore and much less partying and mindless sex, but Mr. Huggington remained, Shaundi was clinging to him with all her might, she wasn't going to lose another friend.

She wiped her tears with a handkerchief and looked into a small pocket mirror to make sure it wasn't evident she had been crying. She put on a pair of sunglasses to hide her slightly ruined make-up. Shaundi gave him a squeeze before gently putting the bear into her dark purple suitcase and zipped it shut before extending the handlebar on it and making her way towards the door, the Boss and Pierce would be outside in the car, waiting to drive to the airport in order to leave this stinking city for a place where she could feel like herself again.


End file.
